trickiepediaautismasylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Meiti
Red Meiti (レッドメイト Reddomeito) ''is the second son to Andre Meiti and Sena Meiti, and younger brother to Daniel Meiti. He is father to Aidan Leon Meiti, Blare Ayana Meiti, and Miles Diego Meiti. He is currently a member of the assassin group Anarchy Asylum '''Appearance' Pre-Timeskip He is a black male with not too dark skin. He's an average height at 69 in (175 cm) tall. He has red eyes that have no pupils and are styled similar those of 1930s cartoons. He has messy black hair that reaches down to the back of his neck. His hair is sometimes seen as pink when he goes into Rose King. He is seen sometimes with sharpened canine teeth when his draconic abilities are active. His draconic abilities sometimes also cause him to form patches of faded red reptilian scales on his cheeks. He normally is seen wearing a long red duster-type jacket that goes down to his knees and has a brown fur collar. The jacket has brown accents on the arm cuffs and buckles. Under his jacket, he wears a white turtle-necked sweater with a red rose design on the front of it. He also wears black jeans with a silver belt chain as well as black knee-high boots. Around his neck is normally a pair of ski goggles that he is sometimes shown actually wearing. Post-Timeskip He remains the same skin color as before. He's still an average height at 69 in (175 cm) tall. His hair remained the same color as well as length. His hair sometimes seen as a dark pink color when he activates Kami Rose. He is seen wearing a black sweater with a flame design encased in a white circle on the front. On the left sleeve of the sweater are patches including a red star. On the right sleeve of the sweater near the shoulder are three red stripes. He wears black jeans with a silver belt chain and black sneakers that feature red and white accents. Personality He is typically found to be quite cheerful and rowdy. He's not really quite sure what depressing emotions feel like. He can define what sadness is, but he's not honestly sure what it feels like. He's able to laugh easily with his sophomoric and raunchy humor. He has a high consideration for others (even those who don't matter to him aside from assassin targets) and he has little lack of morals compared to most members of the group. He especially has high consideration for the members of the group, specifically Aya Ombra. He sees himself as almighty and has a bit of a god complex, but he can become doubtful of himself when it comes to his love interest or his older brother Daniel Meiti. He is seen as very prideful and confident, but his overconfidence can sometimes lead to arrogance. His personality is very much built upon his prominent anger issues. He can become very angry over little things and he tends to become extremely enraged when fighting which leads to him becoming impulsively reckless. By far his biggest flaw is his anger issues and his arrogance. Although despite having anger issues he knows that he does have them and has attempted to control them, but has found that because of how long they've fermented since developing when he was younger that they've become somewhat unmanageable or even unpredictable. Despite being reckless and being without fear at most times, he has a long list of fears including; feeling powerless, the feeling of not having a place to belong, liquid medicine, and the ocean. He also doesn't like water and won't willingly go into it unless it is completely necessary. He also does and doesn't fear death. He is acknowledging of the fact that within his line of work he is more likely to die, but at the same time, he doesn't want to die. He becomes extremely defensive under pressure and tends to improv through it. In an actual fight, he doesn't tend to have quick thinking during the stress but tends to just lash out in a desperate attempt and hope that what he's done will work out in his favor. His philosophy of life is somewhere along the lines of either it's kill or get killed. In conclusion, despite being a pride-filled arrogant boy inside he's warm, sweet and honestly just wants to be held. Relationships * Trickie Delia: '''Trickie and Red have a super close best friend relationship. They can often be found doing contracts together or just engaging in shenanigans of all kinds. After joining the group because of a threat made to him by Trickie and Viper due to seeing their true faces, it almost seems like they hit it off instantly. The two of them often say things at the same time, reference all types of cartoons and anime, and even cooperate with each other during fights. According to the both of them, they have the best team synergy out of any duo in the history of anything. * '''JJ: '''JJ acts as Red's motherly figure within the group (though Red knows and is still in contact with his biological one). Even though he acknowledges her sheer power, he still speaks to her nonchalantly and isn't worried about her power at all. For the most part JJ let's Red's antics slide, however she occasionally puts an end to it with her psychic abilities (via throwing Red against the wall, giving him massive headaches, etc). All in all Red doesn't have anything against JJ and actually enjoys working with her. * '''Viper Sasoriza: '''Red and Viper have never been on good terms. Due to Viper trying to kill him (because he saw her face), he never really liked being around her nor liked her in general. According to Red, she had a negative vibe whenever she looked his way. While his feelings towards her were once hateful, they've watered down and he actually doesn't mind her much. He also doesn't pay her much attention unless she's talking to him but the two have been known to bicker with one another often. * '''Yuuji Akua: '''While Yuuji and Red aren't seen together often, Red enjoys the time he spends with Yuuji. Red often talks about how he wants to fight with Yuuji to test out their synergy, however he never really gets the chance as Yuuji's a no show when it comes it a lot of important fights. While Yuuji and Red are on a friendly level, there isn't much to say about their relationship beyond that. * '''Ruby Lusana: '''Red sees Ruby as almost a sister figure. Before the time skip, Red respected Ruby's grind when it came to mastering her powers, and to this day he still does respect it and is proud of her progress. Ruby, like JJ, often has to deal with Red's shenanigans and usually has something to say about it, only leading to a bickering match between the two. Ruby also hangs around Red when he's with Trickie, being a member of their self proclaimed "Trinity of Sauce". Ruby is also one of the people who keeps Red's ego in check, as she is one of the few people in the group Red recognizes as stronger than him. * '''Christian “Wolf” Fáelán: '''Similarly to his relationship with Yuuji, Wolf and Red aren't seen together very much but Red does enjoy Wolf's company. While Red admits Wolf's done some pretty questionable things in his past, he thinks Wolf's funny and easy to talk to. Wolf is a big factor when it comes to keeping Red in check as Wolf is another person Red acknowledges to be stronger than him. * '''Aya Ombra: '''Red shows Aya the most respect out of anyone else in the group. While Red is usually dismissive and rude to most others, he completely ditches that side of him when he speaks to Aya. He's also a lot more obedient to her than to anyone else (including JJ). That aside, the two love each other very much as they've cuddled and kissed a lot. Because of this love for Aya, he's also very defensive of her too, willing to do whatever he can to prevent her from getting in harm's way. * '''Daniel Meiti: * Andre Meiti: * Brandon Malone: * Ai: * Jay: * Aidan Leon Meiti: * Blare Ayana Meiti: * Miles Diego Meiti: Background Prior to Joining: Red before joining the group lived with his brother Daniel Meiti, as well as his parents Andre Meiti and Sena Meiti. He was trained by his father constantly alongside his brother to help strengthen his powers. Red and his brother didn't have a very good relationship with each other which lead to Red developing prominent volatile anger issues. Red while still living with his family was asked to join the group by Viper Sasoriza and Trickie Delia whom he had a chance encounter with. He was asked to join but realistically couldn't deny as the two members of the group didn't want him to leave alive considering Red had seen their true faces. Pre Time-Skip: Post Time-Skip: Plot Jeager Arc: Defection Arc: Powers and Abilities Power Origins: He was born with both his fire and draconic abilities, finding out he had them at a very young age. He trained with his father Andre Meiti (Whom had Fire Abilities which he passed down genetically to Red) and older brother Daniel Meiti (Who also had fire powers passed down by his father) for many years to improve his abilities. This was accomplished through sparring and training. It wasn't until a later age that he learned of his draconic abilities and how to control them. Abilities: * Heat Signature: He has the ability to track and sense living as well as dead beings by using their emitted heat signatures. * Fire Proof: He is not able to be burned by the fire emitted from his body. However, he is not immune to fire ignited from other sources. * Body Temperature: He has an above average body temperature of 110 °F which allows him to burn off fat quicker as well as have a quicker metabolism. If his body temperature is high enough, cool water that touches his skin will automatically become steam. * Regulator: He has the ability to heighten or cool his body temperature at will. * Lighter Fluid: Once a year, he drinks a bottle of lighter fluid. * Emotions: If he becomes enraged enough, his body will begin to unintentionally emit embers. When flustered, he will begin to emit smoke, especially from his mouth. When he becomes extremely excited, he makes sparkler like hands and small fireworks come from his body. When he becomes extremely hype, he automatically goes into Rose King. Fire Types: * Normal Fire: This is the default fire that he uses and is like any other lit flame. * Pink Fire: The Pink Fire burns pink and is hotter as well as stronger than his default or normal lit flames. * Rainbow Fire: This fire burns in an array of the colors of the rainbow and is both stronger and hotter than his default fire as well as his Pink Fire. Powers: * Lion's Fist: An extension of his normal fire punch. It delivers a stronger punch than normal Fire Punch and has a knockback effect to it. * Caldera Pummel: He knocks his opponent to the ground pummeling them with a barrage of Lion's Fist. * Quickfire: He snaps his fingers in a particular direction and where ever he snaps at is automatically ignited for a total of three seconds. * BANVAS!: A gimmick move that he created that creates a flash to blind his opponent. He typically uses it when attempting to escape and flee. * Maahes Impact: He encases himself with his normal fire and charges into his opponent to the ground while being set aflame. * Melty Cannon: A move that he uses often. It causes a short-ranged explosive blast. * Overheat: An explosion of concentrated fire that covers a small radius around Red. * Incinerate: He puts a hand out towards his opponent and hits them with his fire at his max temperature which burns away bones, clothes, and everything else completely as well as almost instantaneously. * Castle Romeo: '''Red holds up a hand and creates a large fireball. After making that fireball reach his max temperature, he drops it on his opponent. He can only use this move in Kami Rose. * '''Raiona Flame: One of his signature moves. He gathers up a fire and blasts it at his opponent in a beam form. The movements of the attack are similar to those of Vegito's Final Kamehameha * Pogona Zone: * Rhaegal Claw: One of his few draconic abilities. He uses his draconic energy in order to create a claw in order to swipe at his opponents. * Kanna Shot: One of his few draconic abilities. He harnesses draconic energy and sends it towards his opponent in a beam form. * Bloody August: One of his few draconic abilities. He gives into his draconic rage and becomes almost feral. It sends him into a blind rage strengthing his powers and physical strength majorly. However, he cannot control this move at all. * Tiago Vega: Phases/Boosts/Forms: * Flare Boost: His body is surrounded by an aura of normal fire which strengthens his powers by a small amount. * Rose King: This is his signature form. It's similar to Flare Boost. His body is surrounded by an aura of pinkish red fire and his fire itself becomes Pink Fire. His hair also goes from black to pink. Similar to Flare Boost it strengthens his powers, but it does so much more than Flare Boost. * Kami Rose: This is his strongest form, because of this he has the inability to unlock it's full potential and can only use it for a max time of thirty seconds. It surrounds him a rainbow-colored aura and his hair changes from black to a dark pink color. This strengthens his moves similar to how Flare Boost and Rose King do so but is much stronger. * Dragon Side: This unlocks his draconic abilities. His canines tend to become sharper and sometimes patches of faded red reptilian scales appear on his cheeks. This boosts his strength, speed, durability, and sharpens his senses. * Rose Dragon Phase: This is a combination of Dragon Phase and Rose King resulted in the physical changes as listed; pink hair, sharpened canines, and sometimes reptilian scales on cheeks. His fire in this mode also changes to Pink Fire. This mode is meant to further strengthen his physical strength and boost his speed. Quotes * "Me and Trickie be like Fox and Falco bitch" * "BANVAS!" * "I drop a xan on my xan, I poured a lean in my lean. Snorting cocaine with cocaine. I got yo bitch off a bean" * "I am the Legendary Thot Slaying Saiyan! Taste my Thot Slaying Final Flame!" * "I DIDN’T ASK TO HAVE FIRE POWERS! I WAS BORN WITH THEM AND I’M JUST WORKING WITH WHAT I HAVE. THERE’S NOTHING THAT NEEDS DESERVING!" * "And to be completely fucking honest, I just realized something. The reason you hate me isn’t because you despise who I am, but you’re jealous of what I can do. You’re jealous because I was born with a power that’s powerful. Jealous because unlike you I can do whatever I want with this power. Jealous because you might not ever be able to do the same." * "Then make them yours. Prove to yourself that you can change. Any and everything can change." * ♪"Viper and Wolfie sittin' in a tree, S-E-X-I-N-G. First comes sex, then more sex, then a mistake in a baby carriage."♪ * "Honestly, my only ambition is power and money." Trivia * Red's quote, "Banvas" comes from the song from shofu's Trap Ketchum mixtape, "I Don't Understand" when PE$O PETE shouts "Canvas!" * A lot of Red's moves/family members are named after producers from Soundcloud such as meltycanon, ACloudCalledKlaus, UberArsenal, Wardon, etc. * Whenever he engages in an attack clash or a Fire Punch barrage, he often yells out "ORA!" or "MUDA!". This is a reference to Jojo's Bizzare Adventure as characters like Jonathan Joestar, Jotaro Kujo, and Jolyne Kujo yell "ORA!" when fighting and characters like Dio Brando, DIO, and Giorno Giovanna yell "MUDA!" while fighting. * Along with a few other characters, Red is often known to break the fourth wall. However it's only ever used for comedic or reference purposes * Standing at 5'9 at the age of 17, he's currently the shortest male as well as the youngest member of Autism Asylum * Red's "Incinerate" technique is based off of Beerus' "Destruction" technique in Dragonball Super. ** It also took him a full week (7 days) to master this technique. This is one of his best feats to date. ** It should also be mentioned that Red has other moves based off skills shown off in anime or video games. Moves such as Final Flame, Melty Cannon, and Caldera Pummel, Quickfire, and Overheat are some of the moves he drew reference from.